Demon Chronicles: Songfics for naruto
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A series of songfics i made for various naruto characters. They go in order based on chpter title
1. Demon's break I

Demon Chronicles: Songfics for Naruto

Last Resort: Papa Roach

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or this song.

A/N: This is the first in two songfics that go together. All my Naruto songfics will be here though. This is on Gaara.

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fck if I cut my arm bleeding_

'Mother, why are you angry?' The red haired teenager named Gaara thought. His sky blue eyes looked pained. The sand swirled angrily around him as he looked to the midnight sky. The full moon hung high in the sky shining it's bright light down on the poor boy. Snarls echoed in his brain and he cringed again taking a kunai from the pocket on his thigh.

"Do you want blood?" He asked no one. He attempted to slit his pale wrist but the sand formed an impenetrable barrier against the blade.

_This is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

He couldn't breath, couldn't think. A primal fury wracked his fragile form. There was no one around for miles except Temari and Kankurou. He couldn't kill them, wait he could he just shoudn't. He smiled a wicked grin etched on his face. He let out a horrifying laugh as he slowly stood.

_This is my last resort..._

'Just wait a bit longer mother.' He thought as he silently made his way towards camp. The small tendril of smoke from the fire rose into the night sky giving them no chance of hiding.

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
Would it be wrong? Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide_

He saw Temari sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair was out of it's ponytails and fell into her face. In the moonlight she looked just like him, just like the one person who Gaara had thought cared about him.

'Yashamaru.' The name flashed across his mind. The final moments of the older nin flashed across his memory. He cringed a beastly voice echoing in his head once more. He needed blood he had to kill. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to kill someone who looked so much like Yashamaru. That left Kankurou. That is since he couldn't kill himself and end his pain.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

He wished he could end the pain and the voices. He wished he could have someone end his pain or end it himself. That however thanks to his sand wasn't possible. He growled as as sinister chuckle escaped his throat.

'Kill, you must kill... The beautiful light will make the blood even sweeter...' echoed a deep grating voice. He remembered all the times as a child he'd seen the two run from him and fear him.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin?  
_

Now he was a murderer, a demon, a monster. That was what they all said. He fell into a crouch and clutched his head letting out a scream. The sound was bone chilling and frightening to anyone who heard it. Temari jolted awake.

"Kankurou where's Gaara?" She asked. The puppet master shrugged not noticing the sand slithering up on them. Gaara knew this was the end. If he killed them then he'd lose it but if he didn't he would anyways.

_It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils_

He growled as he dropped from the tree to the ground. He couldn't keep waiting, he had to kill now. He had been born a killer, everyone feared and hated him. His mother had died cursing him. He'd searched for love, hoped for love, and in the end loved only himself. He'd found a love in killing but that still left him questioning and living a horrifying life.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

Kankurou shook violently as he saw Gaara. The red haired boy has a malicious look on his face and bloodlust glinted in his sky blue eyes. He'd feared his little brother before but he'd never felt anything like this horrible dread he felt now. Something was horribly wrong with this night and it dawned on him what as he glanced to the sky. The full moon shone down on their camp in all it's radiance. The moon drove the beast in Gaara to kill and there was no one else for miles.

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying_

Kankurou stood and took off running. Gaara gave a hoarse and chilling laugh as the sand exploded into chase. Kakurou whipped Karasu from his back in an attempt to fight back. He knew he stood no chance but he had to try. As he ran a fear chilling his racing mind and soul he looked over his shoulder. Karasu was enveloped in sand and crushed. A roar echoed through the trees. Gaara had thought he'd caught Kankurou and was pissed. The puppet master held back tears as his beloved puppet and only defense was destroyed.

_I ... can't ... go ... on ... living ... this ... way_

Three Suna ninja reflected on their lives as one died, one gave up on life, and one let go of himself. This had been their fate from the start they supposed. There was no way to live with this sort of thing and come out all ok.

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fck if I cut my arm bleeding_

Gaara grinned at the blood that coated his fragile pale form. The smile on his face didn't disappear.

'More!' Crowed the demon. 'I must have more. There's still the girl.'

"Yes, of course. Girls always have such nice beautiful blood." Gaara muttered as he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Wood and cloth lay on the forest floor as the only evidence of any presence.

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide_

He sighed as he watched her call his name. He was dead he knew that. He'd killed him. He contemplated finding a way to end his own life because he didn't want his excistance to end by completing his objective. The demon compelled him to kill and death it would get but very soon it would be Gaara's end it had at hand.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

The sand crept around Temari and before she knew it she was bound. Gaara stood before her his face twisted in an animalistic fashion.

"Gaara please... I'm your sister. Please don't." She pleaded. How sweet it was to hear her beg for her life. He gave a laugh. There would be no one left to stop him. No one to soothe his pain and feed him false hope of things getting better.

"Go join Nii-san. Good bye One-san." He said making the hand sign. "Sabaku SouSou.." He said making his hand a fist. Temari's scream peirced the night and a black haired boy shot up in his bed. He had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Gaara laughed as he watched the blood rain down mingled with sand.

'So beautiful.. So very beautiful.' The demon cooed finally satiated.

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying_

"Watch out!" Cried a voice. A month's time elapsed too quickly. Gaara chuckled as he silenced the voices of those who he had deemed unworthy to live. Oh how Temari could have seen her dear Nara die in battle. He'd killed many of the genin he'd met at the chunin exams and only a couple remained. Uchiha and Uzumaki were his next targets. How the kitsune would be surprised to find that while Gaara appeared cured of his homocidal ways he'd had a massive relapse.

_I ... CAN'T ... GO ... ON ... LIVING ... THIS ... WAY_

"Gaara stop!" yelled a familiar blonde when he saw the Uchiha perish. Not even the sharigan could withstand a demons powers.

"Your all that's left." Gaara said his eyes fixed on the kitsune container. Then as the sand raced for the boy the battle insued.

_Can't go on ... living this way  
Nothing's alright!_

Naruto sighed as he stood over Gaara. Blood dripped from the frail boy as he lay motionless on the cold ground. The full moon hung low in the sky as night began to end. The light had left sky blue eyes making them dull. Naruto spun a kunai in one hand a darkness raging in his normally peaceful mind. Everyone was gone. They were all gone because Suna had created a monster and couldn't control it. The fools had to pay. Kyuubi would be getting his vengence after all.

Fin

Poor Gaara...


	2. Demon's break II

Demon Chronicles: Songfics for Naruto

Stand up: Trapt

Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or this song either.

A/N: Here's part two of the set focused on Naruto.

_Why don't you let me be?_

_Leave me alone!_

_Or start a fire inside that I could never control.._

The Kyuubi snarled angrily. If anyone should kill the jinchurikki it would be him and only in a fair contest. Naruto frowned and swore mentally as the nine tails thrashed in it's cage. They had claimed Shukaku's life but the circumstances were anything but to the kitsune gods liking. He was down right pissed. 'Break the seal boy! Let me out! We'll show them.' He snarled.

_You wanna see a reaction? (See a reaction?)_

_Come on and cut me down.._

_Gone as far as i'll go.._

Naruto sighed as he glanced at the full moon. Gaara had gone insane thanks to Shukaku and killed everyone. He was the only one left and now he had no reason to remain. However there was still vengence against Suna for turning an innocent boy into a monster they couldn't control. A fire burned in Naruto's mind and the Kyuubi purred at thoughts of vengence.

_Now your crossing the line and I am letting you know,_

_Well here's your reaction! (Here's your reaction!)_

Naruto stood in the familiar sewer staring at the paper that read 'Seal'.

"Break the seal Kit and you can have my full powers. Then you'll be able to bring vengence down on those fools who did this. Forces such as demons should not be sealed away. We find our way out through some manor." Kyuubi said grinning wickedly. Naruto reached his hand up to the seal. In the real world many stared at him with fear and hatred once again.

_Stand up!_

_And I have had enough!_

"Demon!" "Monster!" "Scum!" Voices rang out into Naruto's subconcious bringing him back to reality. Only days had passed since the Suna nin had attacked and many in Konoha had known the boy harbored a demon. Now even those who'd sided with Naruto feared him. No one knew what had truely happened.

_Walk away before I finish what you started_

_Face to face I will put you in your place_

_End this day before I finish what you started_

_Face to face (everything will change)_

Naruto glared at the crowd. They didn't know. They didn't care. He had saved them all from destruction once again. He gave them all a cold glare and walked away from their scornful gazes toward the wind country with the Kyuubi's laughter echoing in his mind. The demon was plotting and each vicious plan sounded better then the last. Fools would pay on this full moon.

_You tended to see how my anger has grown,_

_Got a fire inside that I can't seem to control..._

_You wanna see a reaction? (See a reaction?)_

In his mind Naruto slowly peeled away the seal bit by bit. To the shinobi in Suna they felt a terrible chakra nearing and growing ever stronger. The sheer malevolence made the winds more wicked then ever and chilled the hearts of all in the village. Those who could have fleed were frozen in place by the sheer terror they felt.

"So you have made your decision?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama. Do to them as you wish. I care for this world no longer." Naruto replied. The kyuubi felt the emptiness that radiated from the boy. Now not only was he hated he had no one to help him.

_Come on and cut me down._

_Gone as far as i'll go..._

_Now your crossing the line and I am letting you know_

_Well here's your reaction! (Here's your reaction!)_

Naruto's grin turned wicked as blood red fox ears appeared perched atop his head and nine tails swished angrily. A bone chilling howl echoed through the night as fire blazed around him. The Kyuubi let out a malicious laugh as it would attain it's vengence against all the fools who had tried to contain and control power they knew nothing about.

_Stand up!_

_And I have had enough!_

Blue eyes turned blood red, whiskers became visible, and blonde hair turned brilliant crimson. Anyone standing atop the walls of Suna would discribe the sight as hell incarnate and the feeling like death ten times over. The village hidden in the sand would stand no chance since no one had the power nor techniques to stop the force beseiging them.

_Walk away before I finish what you started..._

_Face to face I will put you in your place..._

_End this day before I finish what you started!_

_Face to face, (Everything will change!)_

In a hellstorm and a night a hidden village was wiped off the night by the most terrible force in excistance. Nearby villages could feel the awesome power and cries of agony could be heard for hours into the morning. As the sun rose the sky was blood red.

_Insult after insult after insult after insult after insult_

_after Insult after insult after insult after insult after insult_

Naruto remembered all the insults he'd ever suffered and that just fueled his anger. The Kyuubi howled with laughter as it felt this anger arise. The seal disappeared in a shimmer of fire and the shinobi of Konoha watched in horror as a familiar figure appeared on the horizon.

_And I have had enough..._

_Walk away before I finish what you started..._

_Face to face I will put you in your place.._

The Kyuubi's maniacal laughter echoed through the sky as the shinobi stared in horror. Nine tails lashed out angrily and claws gouged out chunks of earth. Not since the yondaime had anyone been strong enough to stop this threat and there had been no need because no one had thought the fire god would escape. It had and now it would wreak a vengence years past due.

_End this day before I finish what you started.._

_Face to face, (Everything will change)..._

_Walk away! (Everything will change)..._

_End this day! (You wanna see a reaction?)_

For a second time screams echoed and people were frozen by terror. For a second time a hidden village was wiped off the map and for a second time the Kyuubi no Kitsune terrorized the world with it's awesome power and wicked ways.

_You wanna see a reaction?_

_Stand up!_

The world of shinobi would end for playing in the affairs of demon and for seeking to control a power they had no right to they would all pay dearly.

**Fin**

Poor Naruto...


End file.
